Some electronic systems permit a user of one computer to view on his or her display images (graphics and text) that are generated on another computer remotely located from the user's computer. In some such systems, the computer where the graphics data is generated transmits commands to the user's computer that causes the user's computer to copy or move pixel data around on the user's display to replicate the images on the computer where the images originated. In some situations, a conflict can arise that causes the user's display to show inaccurate information.